Kiss with a fist
by ToastedBacon
Summary: Hate/Love pairings FrUk & TurGre set to song. Other hate/love pairings like SweDen & PrUngary set later.  Human names used. Rated T for implied lemon.


**Gyaaahhh! I freakin HATE FrUk...yet...I couldn't help myself.(Probably cause that's all anyone ever reads T.T)  
>If I screwed up feel free to tell me cause this is my first (and maybe last) FrUk fanfic<strong>

**NOW...there WILL be bondage IN the FrUk section...lemon and yaoi implied..Tis is based off a song "Kiss w/ a fist" by Florence and the machines...(I love that song!  
>It WAS gonna be OC!ScotlandxEngland (this youtube vid I found) But noone's ever gonna read it so what's the point. And most people who see FrUk will immediatley read.<strong>

**And the TurGre (Yes...my OTP...)  
>SweDen ( I will actually do this later.) Anything nordic-related I WILL write.<strong>

**Feel free to request or correct. (If you want PrUngary I'll do PrUngary)**

**Hetalia ain't mine  
>Nither is Kiss with a fist (the song set to it) And another thing is this song repeats the first two lines so I could only get TurGre &amp; FrUk...I'll get SweDen later.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>~FrUk~<em>**

**_You hit me once_**  
><em><strong>I hit you back<strong>  
><em>_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_

Arthur could feel the adrenaline rushing through his veins. He didn't care. Fighting was too much to substain, and yet it wasn't enough for him. He constantly tried to smash his way out of the chains the cage. No loose bolt. Francis had him tied up to the point the chains were leaving meat red marks on his wrist, almost enough to bleed. "You bloody frog!" he hollered in the darkened, sweaty filled place. "You wont get away with this!" A deep chuckle came out from a pitch black space in one of the corners. "Just wait, mon amour.." It was Francis.

**_You gave a kick  
><em>**_**I gave a slap**  
><em>x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x<em>_

"What're you trying to prove," Francis asked coldly, as he fell to his knees torn apart as he tried to get back up. No use. He tumbled back down, not being able to withstand his scars. "you can't take her away from me..." the the nearly beat up frenchman pleaded. "And? I went to Ivory Coast didn't I?" Arthur asked sarcastically. Chelles* forcefully tried to free herself from the grip of the pirates. "papa!" she hollered as her eyes watered. "Aucun papa! Ne pas me partir!"* she cried trying to free herself. "Ugh... And she speaks French..." Arthur scuffed in ignorance. "Do something with that little nuisance..." he added as he lowered his silver bloodstained sword towards Francis' neck. "Now, where were we?" he laughed maniacally .

_**You smashed a plate over my head**  
><strong>Then I set fire to our bed<strong>  
><em>x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x<em>_

Screams of pleasure and pain filled the room, no matter how bad or good it felt. He wanted it and needed it. Violent kisses smashed against both the blonde men's faces, as Arthur grabbed onto the bed.

Arthur menially slapped Francis across the face, for going to fast, as Francis retaliated by punching the already-horny English man, knocking him to the bed, then flashing a devious smile. "My turn now.." he said chuckling.

"Whatever you frog.." Arthur as Francis got ready for his intake.

"Don't….go….too…fast you…bloody…aghhh!" Was the only thing Arthur managed to get out of his mouth, as his hands wrangled around Francis' bruised sweaty neck.

Under the covers was a different story. One hidden behind the wars.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~TurGre~<strong>_  
><em><strong><br>You hit me once**_  
><em><strong>I hit you back<strong>_  
><em>x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x<em>  
>"Cry all ya want, ya baby..." Sadiq laughed in his face as warm felt tears covered his face. "I hate you!" the young Grecian cried aloud as he choked on his tears. "You're nothing but a worthless old man!" Heracles yelled as he shoved the teasing Turk on the cold tiled floor. "You sahte!*" Little Heracles immediately placing his hand over his mouth. "You...where did you learn that!" Sadiq raged immediately going after the kid. Immediately Heracles took off.<br>Soon, a spark had lit, and it was on.

**_You gave a kick_**  
><strong><em>I gave a slap<br>_**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
><em>Blood filled the scent in the air, as Heracles took another blow to the turk's face, as he tried to pry Heracles off. "You sahte you!" Heracles choked out as Sadiq wrapped his arms slowly around his bruised neck. "Don't think I'm finished with you!" Sadiq choked out as they bloodied and bruised each other. "Guys..." Kiku said facepalming himself in high hopes this would stop..

**You smashed a plate over my head**  
><strong>Then I set fire to our bed<strong>

**x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

"G...I'd I hate you! S..o damn m...much!" Sadiq sputtered out one thrust at a time. Sweat was in the air like nothing, as the two men set each on like fire. "Ngghhh..." Heracles sputtered. "le...t's hurry up...Japan... He's coming...over in a...few" The thrust went deeper each time, making both the two studs holler in pleasure and hate. Both tan legs kicked against the floor, as the bed movements became obvious and hard to keep up with, as the sweaty, muscular friction increased. And moans covered the room, as both deeply pulled on each others locks of hair. But the moans weren't enough to hear the banging of groceries on the floor, as a flash was glared. The two men turned around to see who the intruder was, as Sadiq turned on the lamp. "Whoever ya are knock next time..." he said rudely as he turned his head over to Heracles. "What's wrong, sweetie?" he asked at the gawking greek's face. Slowly he pocked up his finger and pointed at the door. Immediately both the Turk and the Greek were shocked to learn that Kiku was standing at the doorway the whole time with his camera in his hand. Behind him: Elizaveta. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Chelles:Seychelles *Aucun papa! No partir: no papa! Please don't leave me! *Sahte: bastard in Turkish. If I messed up feel free to correct me. Anyways I hate writing Mean!Turkey cause I'm used to writing Father!Turkey. And I hate sereing France suffer... But I enjoyed writing it,


End file.
